User blog:Shockfreeze/Warriors Adventure RP Game
I Alright, so you guys know how there's these adventure stories at the back of the OOTS books? Well, why don't we make new cats for them so we can essentially do a group one? It's gonna be easier for us. Try using one of your chars on here that's a Warrior, but make sure to nerf said character down to the following charsheet. Here's an example of a typed-up charsheet I made yesterday for this sort of thing. I directly followed the rules for making her. How to Make Your Cat All right, this isn't just for one person. It's for all of you. So here we go. http://www.warriorcats.com/games-and-extras/games/adventure-game Choosing your Ability scores may seem a little daunting at first. With only 5 points to spend, how can you choose where they belong? As with everything else in the Warrior Adventure Game, the answer comes right from your imagination. Just think about your cat and what aspects of life are most important to him or her. You can choose to have one Ability be significantly better than the other two, but making that choice means your apprentice will be at a disadvantage in the other areas. Alternatively, you can choose to have the scores distributed more evenly, but then your apprentice will not stand out as being excellent in any area. The thing to remember is, there is no “right” or “wrong” answer. Whatever choices match the personality and goals of the kit you imagined in your mind are the ones to make... You’ve now determined your cat’s basic personality and goals, picked a Clan, assigned his or her Ability scores, and chosen three beginning Skills. Your apprentice is ready to begin training and grow into a warrior that any Clan would be proud of. KNACKS As cats mature, they learn tricks for dealing with different situations, trying a variety of ways of doing things and finding what works best for them. These little tricks of behavior are represented in the Warriors Adventure Game by Knacks. At first, Knacks might seem the same as Skills, but there are a few important differences. Skills represent things all cats can do. Having points in a Skill simply means that your character does it better than others. Knacks, however, are specialized actions that must be learned before they can be used. In other words, if you have not written the Knack on your character sheet, then your cat cannot use that Knack. Another difference between Knacks and Skills lies in how they are used in the game. This will be discussed later (in Chapter Five), but in brief, Skills are something your character can always use—they are automatically included whenever they would be appropriate. Knacks, on the other hand, are special maneuvers that your cat will have to choose to employ. Finally, while Skills are free to use, Knacks each have a “cost” associated with using them. This cost, described as a number of “chips,” is included in the write-ups in this chapter, but it will be fully explained in Chapter Five. As ageneral rule, though, the higher your cat’s score in a certain Ability, the more “chips” he or she will be able to spend on Knacks related to that Ability. Briarpelt Basic info Cat's Name: Briarpelt Player's Name: Loudclaw Clan: WindClan Cat's Color: Light brown tabby she-cat Cat's Age (in Moons): 10 Chips/Points Strength (St): 3/3 Intelligence (Int): 2/2 Spirit (Sp): 2/2 Points lost to damage in Adventure St: Int: Sp: Points lost to spending St: Int: Sp: Ability Levels Arch (St): 0 Bite (St): 0 Climb (St): 1 Focus (Sp): 0 Hiss (Sp): 0 Jump (Sp): 0 Listen (Sp): 1 (WindClan bonus) Ponder (Int): 0 Pounce (Int): 1 See (Int): 1 Smell (Int): 0 Sneak (Sp): 0 Swat (Int): 0 Swim (St): 0 Wrestle (St): 0 Knacks 1. Alertness - Allows your cat to be more attentive to things going on near him or her 2. Pathfinder - Your cat has a very good sense of direction and almost never gets lost. 3. Leap - Your cat can Pounce over a farther distance than normal. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. Accepted Sheets Any admin or chatmod can accept, as well as me. Here's the form. Form Cat's Name: Player's Name: Clan: Cat's Color: Cat's Age (in Moons): Chips/Points Strength (St): Intelligence (Int): Spirit (Sp): Points lost to damage in Adventure St: Int: Sp: Points lost to spending St: Int: Sp: Ability Levels Arch (St): Bite (St): Climb (St): Focus (Sp): Hiss (Sp): Jump (Sp): Listen (Sp): Ponder (Int): Pounce (Int): See (Int): Smell (Int): Sneak (Sp): Swat (Int): Swim (St): Wrestle (St): Knacks 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. Adventures Not done yet Saving the Kits (Online) ''Fever Dreams ''(The Fourth Apprentice) ''The Plaintive Howls ''(Fading Echoes) ''The Deluge ''(Battles of the Clans) ''Uninvited Guests ''(Night Whispers) ''Mission of Mercy ''(Sign of the Moon) ''Training Day ''(The Forgotten Warrior) ''Looking for Newleaf ''(The Last Hope) Completed Adventures A Last Word in Edgewise Well? What do you think? I think we could start doing this, one a month for a while. I rather think it'd be pretty cool to do this, as a family, as friends... as a true Clan. Working together to acheive a common goal. So what do you say? Category:Blog posts